the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Jekyll
"I'm not going to beat you into the ground, but you better not push it." Jasper is 8 ft tall with inhuman markings typical of her Facet. She has amber eyes, sculpted muscles, and beige hair with a voice best described as deep and raspy. A subtle nudge to both the fan interpretations of the canon Jasper and the Gemology behind the character, Jasper presents as a fiery tempered but caring individual, who may also have actual fire abilities. Rather than being an example of Toxic Masculinity, Jasper is an interesting blend of Peacemaker Masculinity and Warrior Masculinity. This Jasper has an unusual sense of compassion stemming from her tactical training and honor code, which produces an awareness for justice, but also invokes her temper. Jasper will have no problems beating someone she deemed to be a threat in order to protect the society. She also sings. Jasper is betrothed to Miss Silver Carew, beloved Tenor and other half- kind of literally. Jasper's Theme Music Narrator-- none Biography Autobiography My name's Jasper or Jasper Jekyll, depending on which place you know me from. My real name is simply Jasper, my designation is not important to you. I was carved from the rock 8,750 years ago and it was 8,750 years ago I entered service. You know me only as I appear in the clothing of the Victorian human male, but alas that is not my true form. Jaspers are Quartz soldiers. More specifically, Jaspers are Generals designed for leading from the front lines. We're taught not to trust anyone. After seeing your allies shattered one by one for centuries, why would you? I know I'm not the easiest to get along with, but I'm trying to do better. You probably heard that the war drew me here, but I came much later than that. The remainder of the army destroyed my ship. I could have sent for help. I could have turned them in. I could have gone back home. I didn't. I didn't follow my orders because there's someone more important than a demand from Yellow Diamond. She doesn't see much in herself, but she doesn't understand how remarkable she truly is. She listens to your problems without judging and she gives the best hugs! She's kind and beautiful and that voice! There have been no less than three overzealous numbskulls slobbering all over her. She didn't know how to get rid of them, but I was willing to beat them off for her. How DARE they approach my...associate without her explicit verbal consent! She's generous. She felt bad for these losers and didn't want to insult them. She wants to make peace with everyone, but some of these INSECTS want to take advantage of her instead. I'll bet you'd try to date her, but I'll break your noses if you get anywhere near her again! I understand why they try. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's why it blows me away when she says she doesn't like the way she looks and can't stand her sound. I'm out there and she doesn't even understand how it drives me crazy when she steps out on that stage. SHE drives me crazy! I don't know if this is what you call love, but she's worth it, whatever it is. So you're wondering what I sound like? All of us were made from the same mold, so all of us sound exactly the same. Biography Jasper LOOKS scary, but she's really sweet once you get to know her ( this one anyway). In fact, she was looked down upon back on Homeworld because she was "the weak Jasper", the "defect" She treated her units with respect, even when they were smaller than her and that gained her some unwanted attention, until she beat them off. I mean, yeah Jasper's got a temper and she thinks with her fists, but she would never hurt a human without it being absolutely necessary. If she's mad at YOU, she'll be more likely to punch a hole in your wall and go take a long walk on the beach, where you'll probably find her stress exercising. Needless to say she's the gayest space rock ever! She was made to be a military general, since all quartz types are battle based and I think these guys specifically were designed for intimidating and tactical leadership. She won't hurt you on purpose, she's just a veteran soldier with probably a lot of PTSD from Gems executing guerrilla warfare tactics on the battlefield. If her gem cracked, she'd probably be able to actually narrators and she wouldn't come with guns raised. Also if her gem is cracked, it would first affect her mental health and generate psychosis, allowing her to hear any and all narrators before her body started falling apart. Whether Jasper can communicate with us or not is primarily determined by psychic abilities and mental health. The neuro-typical ones can't hear Narrators. Jasper is primarily a creature of defense, you can think of her as a prison guard. She doesn't attack unless the other person charges/ causes damage. Coupled with that, her view of humans is slightly patronizing. She sees them as weak and because of that, she feels an obligation to protect them like children ( The result of her gem, no doubt, since Jasper is "the nurturing stone"). Story Appearances Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. Normality It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures Jasper Jekyll-0.png Boating.png|Jasper and Silver 6fe007677cf029e63bd37b10dcfa6b7b604cd7764ed51df8bdc6c920ca933b7f.jpg Wrestling Practice.png|Jasper and Hela The Moment of Truth.png|Jasper and Hen 9cadfcad66432ab4329ff9c965537ee0c43966d9be2be9352a2e3c3a7f29e051.jpg NA5.jpg|Drawn by Wizardblizzard NA6.jpg|Drawn by Wizardblizzard Broken Mind 2.png|Jasper and Silver Duet wallpaper.png|Jasper and Silver The End of an Era Portraits.jpg|Drawn by Tairais Category:Characters